


【盾冬】Comfortable Nest

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 好久沒寫文了，明天是1122好夫夫日，必須來讓大盾溫柔地寵壞冬冬！簡單說就是冬天的Omega冬冬跟Alpha盾盾窩在家裡甜甜蜜蜜的溫馨甜文，大概是復聯三後的妄想結婚設定，然後又因為想寫宮口，也想寫寫看日本前一段時間流行的Omega築巢，所以在雙性跟ABO之間煩惱了一會，最後決定都來（咦順說他們家裡還有一對盾汪冬喵跟善良的盾冬坨XD確定能吃再點吧～





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

 

 

史蒂夫的早晨一向很早，即使在下著雪的嚴寒冬季，依然是天還未亮就睜開了雙眼。

但睜開雙眼後，史蒂夫卻捨不得移動身軀，甚至就連呼吸都不敢過大，因為眼前的景象是那麼美好，就像一場最幸福的夢境。

深怕稍有動靜就會因而破滅的史蒂夫只是屏氣凝神，望著眼前這讓他心都融化的溫馨景象。

即使是黑暗中，史蒂夫也能清楚看到，披散著長髮的巴奇沉睡在自己的臂彎中，彷彿散發著柔和的光芒，微翹的唇、彎起的眉，長長的睫毛因穩定的呼吸而微微顫動，一切是如此安靜而祥和。

舒適的被窩、巴奇香甜的睡臉，以及懷中的溫暖，讓史蒂夫確認這一切都是真實存在的，他才總算安心地沉浸在難以言喻的幸福中，伸手撫摸巴奇柔軟溫熱的臉龐，臉上浮現著微笑，欣賞著自身熟睡的愛侶。

不知過了多久，冬日早晨的微弱陽光透過厚重的窗簾微微照亮了室內，史蒂夫才為了盡量不讓巴奇著涼，小心翼翼地掀開了羽絨被，爬下床後馬上替巴奇將被子蓋好，又凝視了一會後，才戀戀不捨地到浴室去梳洗。

梳洗完畢，換好了家居服後，史蒂夫掀開窗簾一角，看著窗外的大雪，再轉頭看向躺在床上的巴奇，決定到廚房準備溫暖的早餐。

史蒂夫推開房門，原本睡在客廳沙發上的金毛獵犬就跳下了沙發，蹦蹦跳跳地搖著尾巴，背上揹著一隻黑色的美國短毛貓，朝他飛奔過來打招呼。

「早，小史，」史蒂夫微笑著摸了摸金毛蓬鬆的頭，以及趴在他背上的黑貓，「還有你也是，小巴。」

「汪！」

「喵。」

被叫做小史的金毛跟被叫做小巴的黑貓向史蒂夫各自叫了一聲，就像是在回應史蒂夫。

他們是史蒂夫跟巴奇今年春天散步時在路邊撿到的，那時候雖是春天但天氣依然寒冷，小黑貓抱著跟自己一樣大的小金毛，兩隻小動物互相依偎著在寒風中瑟瑟發抖的模樣讓史蒂夫跟巴奇馬上就決定帶回家，給他們洗澡、溫暖的墊子跟食物。

在帶到動物醫院掃過晶片確定無主後，史蒂夫跟巴奇就正式收養了他們，並且用自己的名字給他們取名為小史跟小巴。

時間過得很快，還只有巴掌大的小金毛很快就長成了大金毛，比起黑貓不知道大了多少，但他們雖然體型跟種族都不同，卻依然每天膩在一起，就像一對情侶似的。

「要吃早飯嗎？」

在聽到史蒂夫笑著那麼問後，小史整隻金毛眼睛一亮，尾巴搖得更厲害了，而小巴的尾巴只是晃了晃，但史蒂夫可以從瞇起的雙眼知道他也很期待。

再次摸了摸小史跟小巴後，史蒂夫再走到客廳，窩在單人沙發上的一對奇妙生物－－跟史蒂夫，或者應該說美國隊長很像的紅白藍配色的生物，以及跟冬兵很像的生物。

「早，兩位，你們也要吃早飯了嗎？」

在史蒂夫向他們問候後，那兩坨奇妙生物點了點頭，並跳下沙發，快速擺動他們的小短腿跟著史蒂夫的腳步來到了廚房門口。

自稱TsumTsum的他們來自於某個全部都跟他們一樣名為TsumTsum的生物（用這邊的說法，他們那裡的TsumTsum大概就類似於這裡的人類）的平行時空，每隻TsumTsum都有與這裡對應的存在，也就是說，這兩隻就是他們那個時空的史蒂夫跟巴奇，連名字都一樣。

透過東尼跟班納博士製作的翻譯機，可以得知Tsum們之所以會穿過時空夾縫來到這裡，是為了阻止另一個時空裡同樣身為Tsum卻被洛基Tsum洗腦控制，打算征服人類世界的黑化Tsum們，但是穿越途中遇到了時空震盪，所以他們才會輾轉來到了這裡。

既然遠來是客，在時空夾縫的連結恢復正常前，史蒂夫跟巴奇就先將他們留在自己家裡照顧，至於他們的名字，雖然原本都跟史蒂夫他們一樣，叫做史蒂夫跟巴奇，但既然要一起生活，為了不弄混，再加上他們圓滾滾的一坨，所以揹著盾的那隻就叫做『盾坨』，像冬兵的那隻『冬坨』。

也就是說，現在史蒂夫跟巴奇的家裡除了他們兩人以外，還有著一隻名叫小史的金毛獵犬、小巴的黑貓，以及盾坨冬坨的奇妙生物。

史蒂夫先把他們四隻的早飯都弄好，看著他們吃得開開心心的模樣，才到廚房去，專心準備自己跟巴奇的早餐。

首先將五顆蛋打入大碗內後稍微打散，接著在蛋液中加入鮮奶油、切碎的蘑菇、火腿、洋蔥跟甜椒，再用打蛋器迅速攪拌均勻，倒入已加熱並放入融化奶油的平底鍋中，煎出完美鬆軟的歐姆蛋後，將其放入盤中，然後再到入剩下的蛋液做第二份。

分別煎好兩人份的歐姆蛋後，史蒂夫再將用香料胡椒跟鹽調味過的馬鈴薯塊跟碎培根一起放入煎過歐姆蛋的鍋中，他知道這麼一來馬鈴薯塊混了奶油煎蛋的香氣會更美味，最重要的是，巴奇特別喜歡。

只要想著巴奇在自己面前開心享用早餐的畫面，史蒂夫的臉上就自然而然浮現起了微笑，甚至哼起了歌。

在輕鬆愉快的心情中，很快就將兩人份的早餐都準備好的史蒂夫把剛烤好的貝果從烤箱中取出，放到已擺好歐姆蛋跟馬鈴薯塊的餐盤上後洗好手，再按下咖啡機，才脫下圍裙往自己跟巴奇的兩人臥室內走去。

吃飽的小史跟小巴早早就窩回了沙發上，在看到史蒂夫哼著歌經過時也只是搖了搖尾巴，而盾坨冬坨則在把吃完的碗盤收拾好後就出門散步去了。

還沒踏入房門，史蒂夫就已經聞到了淡淡的甜蜜香氣，驚訝得一時之間停下了腳步，探頭往房內看去。

只見原本被羽絨被包裹著好好睡在自己位置上的巴奇，現在卻翻到了史蒂夫的床位上，羽絨被也被掀了開來，使得巴奇幾乎整個人露在外頭。

由於巴奇身上只有上身套著一件暗紅色的睡衣，下身並沒有任何衣物，擔心巴奇著涼的史蒂夫再回過神後，連忙加快了腳步，往床邊走去。

然而隨著史蒂夫越接近床，從巴奇身上飄散而來的香氣越濃，越讓史蒂夫心跳加速、沉醉其中，而當抵達床邊時，床上的畫面更是讓史蒂夫心臟猛地一跳，並湧上了難以言喻的悸動。

側躺在床上的巴奇披散著及肩的長髮，捲曲著身軀，雙手寶貝似地緊擁著史蒂夫原本脫在一旁摺好的淺藍色睡衣，臉頰泛著艷麗的玫瑰紅，似乎也將原本安穩而幸福的睡臉染上了淡淡的情潮。

而且因為巴奇只有上身套著睡衣，史蒂夫可以從寬鬆的衣襬下清楚看見巴奇赤裸的大腿，輕易地挑起史蒂夫隱藏在心底的深沉欲望。

即使現在，無論何時，史蒂夫都深切渴望著從裡到外佔有巴奇的一切，特別是體內深處那總是熱情迎接著自己的……

想到這，從小腹內猛然湧起的燥熱竄過了史蒂夫的全身，於是史蒂夫趕緊將眼神從巴奇的下身避開，咬了咬牙忍著翻湧的欲望，在熟睡的巴奇身邊彎下腰，伸手輕輕搭在他的肩上，深呼吸後放柔了聲音呼喚著他最心愛的Omega。

「早安，巴奇。」

雖然有時巴奇在史蒂夫早餐準備的差不多時會自己醒來，但大部分時候，史蒂夫會將一切都準備好，才回到臥室溫柔喚醒他，看著巴奇慢慢地睜開眼睛，然後微笑著用依然充滿著濃濃睡意的低軟嗓音，對自己輕道早安。

「……早安，史蒂夫……」

就像現在，當史蒂夫望著巴奇緩緩眨動著睫毛，半睜著迷濛而濕潤的湖水綠，望向自己微笑，然後輕輕呢喃著的模樣時，他完全想不出什麼樣的形容才能表達出每當看到巴奇安穩地躺在溫暖舒適的被窩裡，對自己展現出完全信賴的微笑時，打從內心深處緩緩蔓延至全身的溫暖幸福感。

「睡得好嗎？我親愛的寶貝。」

沉浸在令人眩目的強烈幸福中，史蒂夫一手摟著巴奇，微笑著俯身，在他耳邊近乎肉麻的低語，並在那泛著粉紅的溫熱臉頰上輕輕一吻。

「嗯……」

微弱的刺激使得巴奇稍微動了一下身體，瞇起了才剛睜開的雙眼，浮現出幸福的笑容，這讓史蒂夫忍不住又再次吻上了巴奇微微揚起的嘴角，並伸出雙手撫摸著他睡亂的及肩長髮、臉龐以及頸項，而巴奇只是放鬆身體，閉上眼睛，像隻慵懶的貓般享受著史蒂夫的撫摸。

在史蒂夫將手移到巴奇長滿了刺刺鬍渣的下巴並輕輕摩娑時，手中的輕微振動及耳邊巴奇舒服的哼哼，讓史蒂夫想起了小巴打呼嚕的模樣－－如果說巴奇是小巴那樣的黑貓，那麼，自己大概就是像小史那樣的金毛大型犬了吧，如果有尾巴現在一定搖得厲害。

在心底偷偷想著，史蒂夫壓抑著難以啟齒的欲望，勉強停了下來，並從充滿誘惑力的巴奇身上離開。

感覺到史蒂夫離開自己的巴奇睜開了眼睛，不可思議地抬頭看向史蒂夫，像是好奇他為什麼不繼續。

與巴奇帶著疑惑的眼神相望，史蒂夫微笑著輕聲問道：「你今天想在床上吃早餐，還是在餐廳吃？」

像是在思考的巴奇稍微歪著頭，似乎因為些許不滿而下意識噘起的紅潤嘴唇就像是在誘惑史蒂夫，每當這種時候，史蒂夫就忍不住佩服自己的自制力。

「……在床上。」

看到巴奇伸出紅嫩的舌尖舔了舔唇瓣的畫面，史蒂夫梗了一下，吞了吞口水滋潤因渴望而乾渴的咽喉後，才故作鎮定地微笑回道：「我知道了，你先去刷牙洗臉，我去把早餐拿來。」

看到巴奇點頭後，史蒂夫才轉過身，一邊前往廚房，一邊想著方才巴奇唇上的觸感跟體溫，不禁抬起手覆在自己嘴上，遮住高高揚起的嘴角。

史蒂夫可以輕易感覺到巴奇的體溫明顯比起前幾天偏高，不過他並沒有很擔心，甚至可以說相當期待。

因為他知道，巴奇的高溫不是因為生病，越來越濃郁的香甜信息素、對自己的撒嬌依戀、高漲的性欲，以及最重要的，巴奇會收集史蒂夫的衣物，並相當寶貝似地抱著－－也就是Omega熱潮期時會出現的築巢行為。

Omega的築巢行為是一種遠古流傳下來的生物本能，為了確保順利受孕以及之後能平安生產、孕育幼兒，早期的人類不分性別都會在發情期前收集保暖柔軟的東西，舖在平常睡眠的地方築成一個舒適溫暖，又隱密性高的巢穴，然後與伴侶在其中生育後代。

不過到了現代社會，築巢行為已經是種只會偶爾在少數Omega以及跟他們有結合的極少數Alpha身上觀察到的返祖現象，但像巴奇這種稀少的兩性器官具有Omega，在熱潮期會出現這種行為的機率接近百分之百。

－－是的，巴奇雖然外表乍看之下是個接近Alpha的健壯男性Omega，但他其實屬於極特殊的，既擁有男性器，也在內部擁有一套完整女性器官的雙性Omega。

Omega原本就是少數，而像巴奇那樣的雙性Omega更是非常稀少，通常一般男性Omega下方只有偏小的男性器，他們的生殖腔都隱藏在腸道內部，不過像巴奇那樣的雙性Omega在男性器下方還會有一副女性器。

由於男性為主體，雙性Omega的體質通常比女性Omega較為健壯，產道也比男性Omega完善，所以懷孕生產時的風險相對一般的Omega都要來得安全許多，因此雙性Omega從以前就是備受呵護的存在。

然而理應被好好保護著的巴奇反而處處保護著身為Alpha卻天生體弱多病的史蒂夫，甚至差點因此付出了自己的生命。

當年爆發二次大戰時，史蒂夫雖然胸懷抱負，卻總是因為身體因素而不斷被軍隊婉拒，於是，巴奇為了兩人共同的信念，隱瞞自己真正的性別代替了史蒂夫從軍。

但巴奇不知道，他這一去，只是讓史蒂夫因為擔心他而更加瘋狂地執著於加入軍隊，甚至不顧一切地參加了超級血清計畫。

在救出巴奇後，兩人在義大利的小酒館討論將來的打算時，史蒂夫曾經跟巴奇說過，他會想辦法讓巴奇回到布魯克林，等到戰爭結束後，史蒂夫就會回去，到那時候他們可以一起幸福快樂地生活。

然而巴奇卻先是氣呼呼地捶了史蒂夫一拳，才笑著說，他寧可追隨史蒂夫在他身邊出生入死，也不願意一個人待在安全的地方，日日夜夜提心吊膽地擔心史蒂夫的安危。

「你這臭小子老是橫衝直撞，要是讓你一個人上戰場還得了，我可得在你身旁好好看著你。」

史蒂夫永遠都不會忘記，當年在那間小酒館裡，巴奇對自己那麼說時所展露出的笑顏。

後來，史蒂夫常常會思考那時候自己所做出的選擇－－如果當初自己不顧巴奇的意願，執意將他送回布魯克林的話，是不是可以阻止後來的悲劇？

甚至，最一開始，如果自己沒有那麼執著於加入軍隊，巴奇是不是就會留在布魯克林，自己也不會接受血清實驗，兩人就這麼在布魯克林結婚生子，度過平淡幸福的一生？

從冬兵檔案中可以看到，在被九頭蛇控制的時候，發現巴奇真正性別的科學家們曾經花了不少心思從書面資料還是生理調整上隱藏巴奇身為雙性Omega的身分，以避免造成任何不可測的麻煩。

雖說史蒂夫相當痛恨那群隨意改造巴奇的科學家們，也不可能原諒他們，更別提感謝，但要不是被隱藏了性別，巴奇在九頭蛇時期會受到什麼樣的遭遇，史蒂夫根本不敢想像。

要不是為了史蒂夫，巴奇就不會加入軍隊、不會加入咆哮突擊隊、不會在那輛火車上，為了保護史蒂夫而墜落，更加不會被九頭蛇抓走、進而洗腦、折磨，改造成毫無自我意識的人形兵器，去進行那些違背自己意願的殺戮。

但史蒂夫也明白，再怎麼思考，也無法改變過去。

在瓦干達看著巴奇冬眠的睡臉時，史蒂夫就在心裡發過誓，從今以後，他會盡自己所有的一切愛著巴奇，守護他，再也不會讓他受到任何傷害。

而如今，在共同經歷了許多苦難與歡樂後的現在，巴奇已經是史蒂夫的Omega，兩人也是一對正式合法、受到眾人祝福的夫夫。

自從他們結婚並標記彼此之後，不論是不是熱潮期，理所當然都會常常做愛，而且他們並沒有特地避孕，但巴奇始終沒有懷孕。

擔心巴奇的史蒂夫曾經在他們生活安定下來並徵得巴奇同意後，找過專業醫師對巴奇進行過精密檢查。

結果顯示巴奇身體狀況大致上都正常，只是由於經過九頭蛇改造，又長期反覆冷凍所以有點後遺症是難免的，特別是在Omega的生理機能方面，雖然巴奇會有熱潮期但是並不穩定，自然也就很難孕育胎兒。

雖然巴奇對自己一直無法替史蒂夫懷上孩子感到抱歉，但史蒂夫只是老實地向巴奇坦承，對他來說，這個世界上最重要的一直都是巴奇。

更何況，現在他們家裡有養金毛、黑貓，跟盾坨冬坨也已經夠熱鬧了，如果將來巴奇身體調養好後可以擁有他們兩人的孩子，那當然是一件歡喜的事，但不需要強求，只要巴奇能夠平安健康地陪在自己身邊就好，他不奢求其他。

因此，為了不傷害到巴奇，史蒂夫平常都盡量克制自己的欲望，因為他知道在並非熱潮期的狀況下，一旦自己放縱情慾脫離控制，一定會傷到巴奇敏感脆弱的內部。

事實上，巴奇就曾因為史蒂夫的失控而流過血，使得史蒂夫好一段時間都不敢再碰觸巴奇，直到巴奇完全康復，兩人才又慢慢地開始性生活，但史蒂夫還是很溫柔小心。

只有在熱潮期的時候，巴奇的身體完全準備好被肆意掠奪，甚至可以說渴求的時候，史蒂夫才能夠毫無顧忌地與巴奇共享歡愉。

上一次巴奇的熱潮期是在四月，也就是說已經超過半年了，面對這難得的熱潮期，史蒂夫一邊將兩人份的早餐放進托盤裡，一邊在心裡難免興奮期待地想，等吃完早餐後，他們大概會好幾天都待在床上了。

「……巴奇？」

當史蒂夫興匆匆端著托盤回到臥室時，迎接他的是坐在由自己的衣物所築成的巢中，朝自己張開雙手的巴奇。

「史蒂夫……」

香甜的氣息，以及那雙盈滿水光的碧綠中所閃動著的濃郁情慾，不斷對史蒂夫低喃著－－

「抱我……讓我……懷上你的孩子……」

伴隨著濕熱的嘆息，從那對紅潤的唇瓣中吐露著甜美而柔軟的低聲誘惑，就像同時撞擊在史蒂夫的心臟及下腹，史蒂夫手一晃，差一點沒把手中的托盤掉到地上。

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

明天就讓盾盾們好好寵冬冬們～

想想冬冬、冬喵、冬坨一起窩在由盾盾、盾汪、盾坨的衣服（不過盾汪大概是毛，至於盾坨……他那是衣服還是毛皮？（）築成的巢中一定很可愛～


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好冷好冷的冬天，必須來上一碗溫暖甜蜜的盾冬甜肉湯。
> 
> 巴奇是雙性Omega的設定，又濕又軟的冬冬，跟溫柔又猛地愛著冬冬的盾盾，還請避雷。
> 
> 宮口Play有，能吃再點吧～

＿＿＿

 

 

史蒂夫離開後，一個人被留在床上的巴奇，伸手抓起了被子，將自己埋在蓬鬆柔軟的羽絨被中，像個孩子般滾到了原本史蒂夫睡著的位置後，只露出了一顆頭，躺在史蒂夫的枕頭上，睜著有些濕熱的眼眸望著敞開的房門。

明明現在是寒冷的冬天，但巴奇只覺得自己彷彿浸泡在溫度適中的熱水裡，整個人都熱烘烘的。

巴奇知道，這份從身軀內側緩緩擴散至全身的暖意，不只是因為包覆著全身的羽絨被或是因室內的暖氣，更重要的是，圍繞在自己四周令人安心的溫暖氣息，來自於史蒂夫。

沉浸在安穩與幸福中，緩緩闔上雙眼，屬於史蒂夫的Alpha氣息充斥在巴奇埋進枕心的鼻腔內，讓他臉上自然浮現起了滿是幸福的表情。

無論何時，只要想到史蒂夫，巴奇的內心都會湧上溫暖的幸福，即使是深陷在最黑暗的深淵裡，連自己的靈魂都被抹消的時候，只有史蒂夫一直存在於巴奇的內心最深處，是他唯一的光明。

打從第一次在布魯克林的那處暗巷裡，偶然遇見被比自己體型大出許多的不良少年們包圍，卻依然固執硬氣地主張正義的小豆芽開始，巴奇就對史蒂夫抱持著接近景仰般的欣賞。

明明病弱又瘦小，史蒂夫卻總是挺著胸膛朝向前方，堅持著自己的信念，昂首闊步地走在所有人的前方。

隨著他們的成長以及第二性徵的覺醒下，巴奇心中那份對史蒂夫的感情，逐漸由原本近乎憧憬的欣賞，轉變為悸動的情愫。

在巴奇的眼中，史蒂夫也許外表瘦弱，內在卻比他所見過的任何Alpha都還要來得強大，但史蒂夫絕不只是純粹強勢的Alpha，他的溫柔絕對也比任何Alpha都還要來得深厚細膩。

大部分人的性別都是要等到第二性徵發育時才會分化，但是巴奇甫一出生便註定了他將來絕對是個Omega，雖然只看外表跟性格，巴奇就像是個Alpha男性，但他非但不只是個Omega，還是屬於極特殊的，天生就同時擁有男性器及女性器的雙性Omega。

比純粹的單性Omega更適於生育的雙性Omega不只是自身體質更易陷入熱潮，就連信息素都比一般Omega還還要更加濃郁香甜，也更容易讓Alpha失控，所以在過去的時代，像巴奇這樣的雙性Omega通常會被特別保護起來，除了替優秀的Alpha生育後代外，沒有其他未來。

當然，在巴奇出生的時代，社會已經文明了許多，他的雙親雖然沒有太過於誇張地保護，卻也沒忘了從小就時常叮囑巴奇，絕對不可以向他人輕易透露自己真正的性別。

但是，巴奇還是決定向史蒂夫坦承自己的性別。

「……不管你是什麼性別，對我來說都一樣，你不會因為你是什麼性別，而改變你的本質……我想跟你在一起，也不是因為你是Omega，更不是因為我是Alpha，而是因為，你是巴奇，是從小就陪在我身邊，不管我這人有多混帳，也從未曾離棄過我……我最重要的巴奇。」

當史蒂夫握住自己的手，包覆著自己手掌的溫暖、凝視著自己那雙蔚藍眼眸中的清澈，溫柔低語中的真誠，這些來自史蒂夫的真摯情意讓巴奇驕傲且安心地含淚嘆息。

是的，史蒂夫不是什麼他人，他們都明白，從那一刻起……或者應該說，從他們相遇的那一瞬間，他們就註定未來會牽著彼此的手走一輩子的路。

即使在經歷了許多一言難盡的過去，始終沒有任何改變，他們會想在永遠一起，只是因為深愛著彼此，無關Alpha與Omega的本能。

就像史蒂夫曾經說過的，在巴奇心中的這份感情絕不僅是因為史蒂夫是Alpha、巴奇是Omega。

他們都知道，不論性別，他們都是彼此這一生中最要好的朋友、最親愛的伴侶，只是剛好他們一個是Alpha、一個是Omega，如此而已。

想著史蒂夫，巴奇覺得自己身子越來越熱了，從身體內側慢慢地往外擴散。

－－史蒂夫怎麼還不回來？

眨了眨濕熱的眼眸，巴奇望向敞開的門口，看著廚房跟客廳的燈光，澄黃色的光映照在晶瑩剔透的淚水中顯得相當柔和，整個人捲曲在被窩中的巴奇將發燙的手輕輕地覆在自己的小腹上，即使隔著肚皮，些微顫抖著的掌心也能感受到那裡頭的女性器官正在一顫一顫地發疼。

－－他現在好想他。

溫熱的液體一點一點從內部器官滲出，並從下體的小洞內流淌而出，逐漸漉濕的不只巴奇的股間及大腿內側，他可以感覺得到就連身下的床單都被自己的愛液弄得濕搭搭。

－－好想被他緊緊擁抱。

隨著身體內部的變化，巴奇越發急促的喘息越來越濕熱，周身散發出的氣息也更加香甜濃郁，察覺自己進入熱潮期的巴奇，本就有些朦朧的腦袋慢慢地，被一個念頭占據－－他現在只想要被史蒂夫深深地佔有，被他用溫熱濃稠的精液灌滿子宮，好懷上他的孩子。

雖然可以從枕頭及羽絨被嗅出史蒂夫殘留的氣息，但對現在的巴奇來說遠遠不夠，極度渴望著感受史蒂夫的體溫的衝動化作了淚水，從巴奇的眼中落下。

－－史蒂夫、史蒂夫、史蒂夫。

巴奇‧巴恩斯絕不脆弱，但現在這個蜷縮在被窩裡，顫抖的雙手緊揪著枕頭，任由淚水不斷滑落紅潤臉龐的青年，不是什麼神盾局的特工人員，更不是冷酷的殺人兵器，只是一個渴望著被自身Alpha擁抱的Omega。

與生俱來的Omega天性加強了巴奇本就對史蒂夫抱持著的依賴跟眷戀，現在，巴奇的肉體跟心靈，彷彿每一個細胞、每一片靈魂，都在哭喊著－－他要為史蒂夫生孩子。

生物的本能，以及情感的延續，讓巴奇原本就為了孕育生命而存在的Omega器官發熱、生疼，收縮著，為了準備迎接最愛Alpha的精液而不斷從內部吐露出愛液。

雖然過去因為諸多因素，巴奇始終沒有懷上過史蒂夫的孩子，但史蒂夫總是溫柔地安慰巴奇，不用焦急，更不需要自責，他的身體健康才是最重要的，現在巴奇須要做的就是照顧好自己，等到時機成熟了，自然會懷孕。

史蒂夫是如此地愛著自己，所以巴奇感動之餘，更加想要替史蒂夫生下孩子－－一個可以讓史蒂夫不再孤獨，要是有一天自己不在了，還可以陪伴他的，流著他們兩人血液的孩子。

所以為了好好懷上，並且安穩地生育史蒂夫的孩子，巴奇現在必須要做的，除了等待史蒂夫回來，還有……

在本能的趨使下，巴奇開始蠕動著原本蜷縮在被窩裡的身軀，緩緩地爬下床，脫去被汗水沾黏在自己肌膚上的睡衣後，也不在意自己全身赤裸，只是翻著衣櫃，四處收集史蒂夫的衣服。

隨著巴奇搖搖晃晃的走動，不少透明的愛液順著大腿內側滑落地板，在上頭留下了一點一點深色的水漬，甚至隱約散發著甜蜜的香氣。但一心只在築巢上的巴奇完全沒有注意到，只是專心地將史蒂夫的衣服抱到床上，然後躺在上頭，緊緊抱著史蒂夫的衣服。

史蒂夫的衣服上所殘留著的Alpha氣息是如此令人安心，使得巴奇沉浸在史蒂夫強大的氣味中，子宮不住抽搐收縮著，等待他的史蒂夫、他的Alpha回到身邊－－回到他剛才為他們築起的巢中，擁抱他、親吻他，將精子撒入他的子宮，好讓他懷上他們的寶寶。

不知過了多久，在越來越濃厚的Alpha氣息中，巴奇全身歡喜地顫抖著－－他的史蒂夫終於回到了他身邊。

於是，坐起了身子的巴奇毫不猶豫地朝著站在門口的史蒂夫伸出了手，將一絲不掛的赤裸身軀展示在他的丈夫面前，蠕動著因翻湧的情潮而紅潤的唇瓣，輕輕地用著低軟的嗓音，向自己的Alpha訴說此刻唯一的願望。

「史蒂夫……抱我……讓我……懷上你的孩子……」

透過身後的燈光，史蒂夫可以很清楚地看到敞開雙手微笑著的巴奇那因熱潮而泛紅的身軀，視線不由自主地追隨著巴奇額上微微沁著，並往下滑落的汗珠一路往下移動，從染滿情慾的笑容、凹陷的鎖骨、挺立的乳尖、勻稱的腹肌，最後匯聚在緊貼著小腹的恥毛裡。

巴奇的股間濕成一片，比起Alpha要小巧許多的男性器早已硬挺翹起，甚至從前端滲出了透明的前液，而在肉柱的根部下方，那處濕透了的小小肉縫內，隨著巴奇的呼吸而抽搐的粉嫩小穴裡正不斷吐露出更多的愛液。

而除了視覺上的衝擊，來自巴奇那幾乎彌漫了整間臥室的濃郁香氣也不斷刺激著史蒂夫下腹早已蓄勢待發的欲望，這些都在告訴史蒂夫－－他的Omega正式進入了熱潮期。

身為巴奇的Alpha，此時此刻，史蒂夫的本能正在他的內心叫囂著：現在立刻壓制住他，狠狠地操，操進這個Omega火熱的子宮裡，讓他懷上自己的孩子！

然而，害怕自己會因失控而傷害到巴奇的恐懼也同時湧上，並在史蒂夫的內在激烈交戰，這也正是導致史蒂夫現在整個人呆若木雞的原因。

因發熱跟淚水而模糊的視線中，巴奇望著史蒂夫睜大了雙眼，先是全身硬直，緊接著慢慢脹紅了臉，雙手緊握著的擺好了兩人份早餐的托盤因史蒂夫身軀的微微顫抖而晃動的模樣，不禁感到很困惑。

也許多多少少有些概念，但巴奇並不真的很清楚自己對於史蒂夫的魅惑有多麼強烈，強烈到迫使他必須費盡千辛萬苦，才沒將手中的托盤整個扔在地板上，然後不顧一切撲上前去，好達成巴奇的願望。

「史蒂夫……？」

見自己的Alpha一點反應都沒有，巴奇歪斜著腦袋，像是有些擔心又不滿地蹙起了眉，輕輕呼喚著像尊雕像般一動也不動的史蒂夫。

巴奇帶著鼻音的低軟呼喚聲將史蒂夫喚回了神，好不容易才讓自己把視線從巴奇泛紅的誘人肉體上移開的史蒂夫在內心逼自己冷靜並仰頭做了個深呼吸後，才低聲說道：「……稍微等我一下，巴奇。」

咬住了頰內的肉，利用痛覺維持住最後一絲理性，轉身快步將托盤放到外頭的餐桌上後，史蒂夫很快回到房裡，為了不讓家裡的另外四個小房客撞見他們接下來的行為而關上了房門。

迅速脫去了自己的衣物後，史蒂夫爬上了床－－或者，正確來說，他們的巢中－－然後捧起了巴奇又濕又熱的紅顏，低下頭，迫不及待地吻上了愛侶溫軟的唇，用吻及溫柔的言語慰勞著Omega築巢的辛苦。

「你做得很好，巴奇……放心……我會好好讓你懷孕，懷上我的孩子……」

聽到史蒂夫在自己唇邊的低語，巴奇露出了安心而幸福的笑容，輕輕嗯了一聲後，就閉上了雙眼，伸手環上史蒂夫寬厚的肩膀，將自己完全交付給他最愛的Alpha。

築巢行為不只是會出現在Omega身上，有時候Alpha也會被跟他結合在一起的Omega影響。身為他的Alpha伴侶，史蒂夫同時也會被生理波動影響，激發起強烈的護巢及生殖欲望。

也就是說，兩邊會互相影響，同時激發起越加強烈的欲望，就像巴奇現在只想被史蒂夫操進子宮裡一樣，史蒂夫也只想操進巴奇的子宮裡。

既然巴奇在他們的床上築了巢，那麼史蒂夫作為他的Alpha唯一要做的，就是遵從本能及情感，在這張床上竭盡所能地愛他、守護著他，以及將來可能會在他腹中孕育的，擁有他們兩人共同基因的孩子。

盡量將自己壓抑在失控邊緣的史蒂夫溫柔而熱烈地擁吻著巴奇，猶如細雨般在他臉上、唇上落下了一個又一個吻。

「唔……嗯……哈啊……」

史蒂夫的吻是那麼的熱，巴奇只能在吻的間隙喘息。

伴著史蒂夫強而有力的擁抱以及熱吻，巴奇所有的感官都融化在史蒂夫帶給他的高熱裡，燒得他全身發燙，腹內生疼，被史蒂夫的身體分開來的雙腿勾上了史蒂夫的腰，扭動著腰臀，用自己濕熱的股間磨蹭著史蒂夫硬挺的欲望。

在史蒂夫一邊用唇舌愛撫著巴奇濕熱的口腔內側，一邊扶住了他的腰，往前挺腰，用鈍圓的頂端推開了小小的肉洞。

雖然史蒂夫的陰莖比一般正常的Alpha碩大粗長許多，但巴奇早已做好了準備的胎內輕易就接納了史蒂夫，很快地，史蒂夫就將整根肉棒埋入了又嫩又滑的濕熱肉穴內。

被粗熱的硬挺整個脹得滿滿的感受讓巴奇全身因歡愉而顫抖，卻也產生了更難耐的飢渴，身子抽搐著，嘆出甜膩又黏蜜的呻吟。

「嗯啊……好熱……好脹……」

巴奇甜蜜的嘆息衝擊著本就被溫熱濕軟的肉壁緊緊包裹著的快感而更加興奮的史蒂夫，他自己明白，恐怕只差一點，他就會完全失去理性，所以史蒂夫咬緊了牙關，忍耐著至高的快感過去，才抓著巴奇的腰開始緩緩抽插。

每抽出一次，史蒂夫再次插回時就往內進得更深，直到停留在第二入口處，感受到撞上了柔嫩的小小肉環後，史蒂夫就不再往前頂，只是不斷變換著角度，摩娑頂弄著子宮口。

被頂弄得渾身酥麻的巴奇恍恍惚惚地想著－－如果能讓自己肚子裡這個正在被史蒂夫不斷頂弄衝撞的器官懷上史蒂夫，那該有多幸福？

「啊……嗯嗯……史蒂夫……動一動……用力……幹我……」

於是，巴奇軟綿綿地拉過史蒂夫的手，放在自己被插得不斷起伏的小腹上，濕紅的臉龐上盪漾著柔和的微笑，輕聲低語著渴望。

「……我想要生你的孩子……我的子宮在這裡……史蒂夫……幹得更用力……把這裡面都灌滿你的精液……」

明明是充滿了情慾的淫靡誘惑，同時卻又散發著純潔神聖的母性光輝，整個人都受到衝擊的史蒂夫只感到下腹一緊，本就硬得發燙的陰莖脹得更大更粗，燙得巴奇忍不住渾身一顫。

但在巴奇發出了驚呼的下一瞬間，終於完全失控的史蒂夫抓起了巴奇的腰，巴奇的雙腿拉得更開，讓他的屁股懸空，並更加緊貼自己的股間後，將掌心抵在巴奇的大腿內側，用力往內一撞。

「嗚啊！」

這樣的體勢下，史蒂夫可以輕易地幹得更深，甚至直接撞開了子宮口，些許的疼痛以及超乎想像的強烈快感猶如電流，瞬間竄上巴奇的腦門，讓他繃緊了身子達到了高潮，歡喜的淚水從睜大的雙眼中落下，但史蒂夫沒有放過他，顫動的唇瓣很快就在史蒂夫瘋狂的抽插下，不斷發出急促而破碎的哭喊跟呻吟。

「啊！啊……啊……嗯、啊……！」

內部深處的小小肉環被陰莖一再頂入，貪婪地吸吮著不斷頂撞而來的龜頭，從中吐露而出的溫熱愛液隨著激烈的摩擦而被推擠而出，並從不停被猛力抽插而紅腫的肉瓣中流洩而出。

脆弱的子宮被史蒂夫撞得又疼又爽，又痠又麻，近乎暴力的高潮下，難以想像的強烈快感使得巴奇不住哭喊著，全身不住痙攣，早已沒有精液可以射出的陰莖只滲出了些透明的液體，隨著史蒂夫大力的搖晃而擺動。

「啊啊啊！」

終於，在一陣快得不可思議的律動之後，史蒂夫闖入了巴奇柔嫩的子宮，在巴奇帶著哭腔的尖叫聲中將精液全數灌入了巴奇顫抖抽搐的子宮內。

極度敏感的內部器官被滾燙濃稠的精液沖刷著的歡愉讓巴奇渾身顫慄，心滿意足地癱軟了身子喘息。

然而，沒等巴奇喘過氣，史蒂夫就抱起了巴奇，維持著插入的姿勢，史蒂夫讓巴奇面對著坐在自己大腿上，然後一邊吻著他，一邊抓著他的腰，再度往內頂撞。

「啊嗚……嗯嗯！」

高潮餘韻還沒散去，又被重重插入的巴奇眼前一片空白，還沒來得及發出尖叫就被史蒂夫的唇給堵住，上下的嘴同時被史蒂夫侵犯蹂躪的巴奇只能緊擁著史蒂夫，任由對方在自己的內部衝撞。

之後，斷斷續續在失神跟被操醒間徘徊的巴奇也不知道究竟自己被操了多久，好幾次當他在怠惰的酸軟中睜開眼睛時，史蒂夫還在幹他。

就這樣，在巴奇大都處在意識模糊的狀態下，除了瘋狂做愛以外，靠著史蒂夫嘴對嘴餵水跟食物，還有盥洗，他們一起度過大約持續了一個禮拜的熱潮期，在整個淫亂的期間，巴奇記得最清楚的，是子宮被史蒂夫的精液脹滿的酸脹快感。

一邊整理著衣物，巴奇撫摸著殘留餘熱的小腹，在內心裡暗自希望，這一次，他能夠懷上史蒂夫的孩子。

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

三個多月後的一個晚上。

「怎麼了，巴奇？」

史蒂夫有些訝異跟擔心地看著餐桌面前，摀著嘴臉色慘白的巴奇。

在兩人面前，史蒂夫剛剛炒出來的白酒蛤蠣義大利麵正冒著蒸氣，平常巴奇最愛吃了，但現在，巴奇卻摀住了嘴，一臉難受地皺起了眉。

一個小時後，在產科的診間裡，史蒂夫的歡呼聲響徹了整棟醫院。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

然後其實不久後他們發現冬喵跟冬坨也都懷孕了，於是三對準父母歡歡喜喜地準備迎接小生命的誕生～幸福又甜蜜的一家N口

（順說在谷歌搜宮口Play，第一篇就是我的文（掩面（看樣子我喜歡宮口連谷歌都知道（不）真想出本各種盾冬（不管是不同時期的盾冬還是盾汪冬喵啦獅盾小浣熊冬啦盾冬坨啦都來！！（）的宮口特集本啊（你（沒人會買這種特殊性癖本啦！


End file.
